


Rain

by emmones



Category: Sound Horizon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmones/pseuds/emmones
Summary: A certain someone forgot a certain something for a certain type of weather.(PreUnloved)





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> As usual a big thanks to Tako, Drixi & Tammy for editing and encouragement!

“Noël! I came as soon as I could!” Ninosuke called out, slipping a little in his haste, uncaring of the puddles splashing up onto his trousers.

He gave Noël a quick up-and-down, worry etched onto his face. “What happened? Are you alright?” He held his umbrella aloft, head tilted at a curious angle. In reply, his charge shuffled his feet and averted his eyes.

“I… I forgot my…” he trailed off to a mumble, rubbing his arm through his shirt.

“You forgot your what, Noël…?”

“My— _dont laugh_.” Was the stern warning, its seriousness undercut by the pink blooming across his cheeks. “I forgot… my umbrella.”

Ninosuke bit the inside of his cheek in a valiant attempt to stifle a grin but amusement won out in the end.

“O-Oi I said—Don't make fun of me!” He almost stomped his booted foot but caught himself in time. “Oi, Ichizo!” Came the affected low grunt as he hiked his shoulders and crossed his arms, waiting for the merriment to finally cease so they could all go back to their lives.

His manager mimed wiping away tears as he eyed his perfectly dry clothes, a guitar case strapped to his back. “Was… Was _this_ the super urgent thing you needed me for?”

“...Yeah.”

He blinked behind his glasses. “...Really?”

Noël’s avoidant gaze and embarrassed expression were the only answer he needed.

“Okay-okay,” he laughed, shaking his head with one of his smiles that made a certain Noe-Noe want to implode and die and other over-the-top things, “Why don’t you share my umbrella then?”

Trying his best to not make a fool of himself any further, Noël ducked under the shelter and they began to make their way to the studio. Fortunately for his social anxiety, the rain began to ease up as they made their way down the street. The fat heavy drops faded to a gentle mist and finally nothing but the humidity hanging in the air.

His manager didn’t seem to notice and continued to hold the umbrella aloft, humming one of Noël’s in-progress songs as they walked. He didn’t seem to pick-up on his companion’s increased fidgeting either, barely even reacting when their shoulders bumped.

Glaring straight ahead, the younger one attempted to focus on everything except his imagination conjuring fantasies of holding Ninosuke’s hand in his. He was totally not thinking of his manager's pink cheeks and shy smile from behind his glasses. Or how he'd totally be the cool boyfriend and let Ninosuke lean against his shoulder as they walked. Or even—

His foot shot out from under him as he stepped awkwardly on the wet sidewalk and he resigned himself to his fate of being a constant disaster.

Instead of the expected humiliating impact of his ass against the pavement, a hand shot out and grabbed his arm.

Embarrassment began to crawl along his neck and face as he inadvertently leaned into Ninosuke. “Are you alright?” His saviour blinked down at him, eyes round and concerned.

“Uh y-yeah, I’m, uh, I’m fine.” he mumbled, hurriedly righting himself so he wouldn’t have to think about the (lack of) distance between them. “Th-Thanks, Ichizo.”

The relieved smile aimed his way nearly made him faint. “That’s good! You really need to be more careful, Noe-Noe.”

Even the slightly scolding tone wasn’t enough to return his heart rate to normal but he tried his best anyway. “Yeah, okay.” He mumbled, distracting himself through adjusting his case as they continued walking side-by-side.

Despite himself, he felt disappointed when they arrived at the studio. Soon they’d be among his bandmates and the production crew and there’d be too much going on to have another moment like this.

He shook his head, trying to dislodge the very notion of this great guy with his cute laugh and bright eyes hanging out with him outside of work. There wasn't any point in harbouring all these stupid fantasies about being given loving care and attention without having to pay for them.

What an idiot. Ninosuke was only being so nice to him because it was his job. There’s no way someone as smart and put-together as him would ever even entertain the idea of dating a rude scruffy idiot who couldn’t even remember to bring simple things like an umbrella. Who was he kidding—

“You go on ahead.”

Noël looked up, the death spiral of his thoughts momentarily halted.

“Huh?”

“Don’t wait for me.” Ninosuke smiled at him apologetically, pulling out his flashing phone from his pocket. “I’ll be right there.”

He nodded, turning on his heel, “Yeah, see you up th—”

By the time he felt himself slip again it was too late, and without anyone to catch him he landed ass-first in the puddle.

_"God-fucking-damnit—!!”_


End file.
